Shuffle
by The-Darkness-In-The-Bright
Summary: 10 songs about the Repo Characters, after the movie ends...mainly Grilo, but there are other characters too.


**The Sweet Escape – Gwen Stefani (Grilo)**

Shilo held her breath as Genecops ran past the dark alleyway she hid in. Ever since the Opera, Amber Sweet had made it her mission to hunt Shilo down, since the teenager was the only person who could oppose Amber's appointment to the Head of Geneco. Shilo, of course, could care less about Geneco, considering that its previous Head killed both her parents. So, she'd packed some belongings, including her bug collection and books, and left in the middle of the night. Shilo gasped as a gloved hand covered her mouth and pulled her deeper into the shadows.

"Easy, kid," the low, darkly amused voice of her new roommate allowed her to breath a sigh of relief. She turned around and slapped his shoulder lightly in playful annoyance.

"Now, now, my dear, let's save the foreplay for more private settings," Graverobber winked at her before slipping his hand into hers and leading the way home as Shilo rolled her eyes.

**We Are – Ana Johnsson (Grilo)**

Graverobber turned away from the big screen in disgust. Those bastards…the Opera had promised to be a bloodbath, and he'd known it, but even he hadn't fathomed how bad it would get. The kid he'd taken home the night before was an orphan now. Any possible guardian for her had been eliminated by Geneco, and the young shut-in, Shilo Wallace, had walked out of the theatre, drenched in the blood of her father and godmother, but determined to "change the world" for her father.

Striding away, Graverobber returned to his alleyway. Once there, he resumed business as usual, selling Z to anyone who had the credits. After a while, a lithe figure, black and bloodstained entered the alleyway dazedly. Catching sight of her, Graverobber pushed his way through the crowd of scalpel sluts to her.

"Kid?" the pet name he seemed to have christened her made her look up with dark, shocked eyes. They seemed to pierce through Graverobber in a way that was slightly uncomfortable.

"Come on, kid," he took her hand protectively, feeling responsible for her, though who the fuck knew why. "I'll take you home,"

**Another Brick in the Wall – Pink Floyd (Gramber love/hate)**

Graverobber sneered as he got up, zipping up his jeans. His icy blue eyes rested coldly on the voluptuous, drugged-up figure of Amber Sweet, who had decided on an alternative payment for him today. He knew she could definitely afford to pay him with actual credits, but the woman once known as Carmela Largo was easily addicted – surgery, Zydrate, power, sex…

Spoiled brats like Amber Sweet were exactly like the scalpel sluts he dealt with on a regular basis. They were all the same, knowing exactly how to play the game. They gave until they broke, willing to do anything for a hit of that glow…even letting the devil fuck their souls.

**Money, Money, Money – ABBA (Grilo)**

Amber Sweet smiled greedily as she surveyed Sanitarium Island from her window at the top of the Geneco building. It all came down to money. As long as you had it, you were safe and you were powerful. And she was currently the person who had the most of everything…Zydrate, men, money, power…she had it all.

Or so she thought, Shilo smiled knowingly as she silently watched Amber slump dreamily against the wall, under the effects of Zydrate, while Graverobber smirked at her, sharing the joke as he pocketed Amber's money.

**Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows (Grilo)**

It wasn't supposed to happen. Sure, he had a soft spot for the kid, and there was no denying that she took after her mother in appearance…not to mention that it was _intoxicating_ that she was one of the very few people left in this world who had never gone under the knife or experienced the addictiveness of Zydrate. He'd berated himself for being attracted to her, but had reasoned that if she was going to prance about their apartment in those tiny skirts, he had every right to look. At least he was only looking…then it had turned into something more, and he didn't know how or why, but it had. His roommate/apprentice/friend/ward had become something much more to Graverobber, and it seemed to be one of the only things in the world that scared him…the other was the fear that she would one day leave or Amber would find her.

**LoveGame – Lady Gaga (Grilo)**

Shilo smirked and downed yet another shot with Graverobber as they stood in the crowded nightclub, enjoying the music. It was Shilo's 18th, and Graverobber had decided that a night off, consisting of drinking and clubbing, was the appropriate celebration. Shilo felt bold and daring today, and she wanted to _dance_. She wanted to feel _alive_. Grabbing Graverobber's hand, she pulled him closer so he could hear her and yelled in his ear.

"Dance with me!" Graverobber's eyes widened at this and he shook his head quickly, but Shilo wouldn't take no for an answer. She dragged him to the dance floor and began dancing. When she noticed that he wasn't dancing, but standing still and watching her with blazing blue eyes, she turned around so her back was to him, grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist as she continued to dance. Soon, he joined her, and their bodies pulsed as one with the music.

**Blood on the Dance Floor – Michael Jackson (Luigi)**

Luigi Largo scowled, prowling the dance floor for his date. She had slipped away from him in the crowd of people, and that pissed him off. Why was it that these bitches just wouldn't listen? He clenched his fists, feeling the cold steel urge him on. If Luigi hadn't been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he knew that he would have made an excellent Repo Man.

Speaking of Repo Men…he found his date. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, her liver having been torn out of her chest violently. Her naturally bright blue eyes were wide open and glassy with her last moments of terror, and Luigi admired the sight of her corpse, twisted in a macabre parody of lovemaking and stained ruby red, like the dance floor beneath her.

**If I Never Knew You – Michael Crawford (Marthan)**

Picking up a scalpel, Nathan set to work, explaining to Marni what he was doing as he gave her more Zydrate to numb the pain. Marni smiled gratefully as he sang _their_ song to her while he worked.

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful…Somehow we'd make the whole world bright…I thought our love would be so beautiful…We'd turn the darkness into light…_"

A baby's cry, the birth of their daughter, interrupted his soft, terrified crooning, and he lifted her out, cleaning her up. Handing her to Marni with a tender, sad smile, he returned to stitch her up before turning to greet his daughter. Marni smiled weakly.

"I…I want to call her Shilo, Nathan. Shilo Elaina Wallace. Our unwavering beacon of light. Nathan…please…don't let her grow up corrupted by this world…" she pressed a trembling kiss to Shilo's forehead and handed her to Nathan, who stared at his wife in horror. Bending, he kissed her passionately, putting all his love into their final adieu. She smiled brilliantly as they broke away.

"_If I never knew you…I'd have lived my whole life through…Empty as the sky…_

_Never knowing why…" _she sang softly. Suddenly, her voice trailed off and the beautiful brown eyes fluttered shut as she breathed her last. Nathan swallowed with difficulty and collapsed in a chair in the corner, holding his baby girl. Gazing at Marni's body, he whispered the last words to the song.

"_Lost forever…if I never knew you…"_

**I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas (Grilo)**

"OK. Why the _fuck_ are we going out to a cemetery where the Genecops are practically behind every damn tombstone?" Shilo hissed, noticing the area where they were. Graverobber gave her a dark grin before pressing a finger to his lips and leading the way into a mausoleum. The two of them were so quiet; no Genecop even turned their way. Shilo looked around, smiling as Graverobber silently closed the door.

"Nice, soundproofed walls…" she observed, her back to Graverobber. "So, what makes you think-" she was suddenly cut off by a pair of possessive lips on hers and hands at her waist. Moaning softly, she buried her fingers in Graverobber's multicolored hair and deepened the kiss. She felt him gently guide her to the wall behind her before, to her slight surprise, he broke the heated kiss. Then, with a wicked grin that made her shiver at the possibilities running through his head, he pulled off both their jackets and slipped his hands under her thighs. Shilo's breath caught as he lifted her easily and wrapped her legs around his waist. His grin became a smirk as she tightened her legs around him and pulled him closer to allow him to pin her to the wall completely.

"I had a good feelin' about tonight, kid," he answered the question she hadn't verbalized before using his graceful hands and painted mouth in the ways he knew would leave Shilo begging for more.

**Hushabye Mountain – Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Shilo/Nathan Family, Grilo)**

Shilo called it "their" lullaby. It was the only thing that could get her to sleep when she had insomnia. Sometimes when her father called her to remind her to take her medicine, she would shyly request that he sing it for her to lull her to sleep. He would request that she take the medicine first while he finished up with his patients, and then, once she had, he would croon the little song soothingly in his gentle tenor voice, which would slowly put her to sleep.

Now, as she lay comfortably in the arms of another man she loved, she began to sing so softly, that he could barely hear her.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain…Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay,_"

Graverobber pressed a gentle kiss to her temple as he slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by the young girl and her angelic voice.

"_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain…Wave good-bye to cares of the day…And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain…Sail far away from Lullaby Bay..._"


End file.
